The Girl With No Eyes
by Archaeus
Summary: This is a story from my experience at Camp Downer in Vermont. It is written in journal format. I know its not directly related to the Paranormal Activity series, but I didn't know how else to lable it.
1. Journal Entry 1

Although this is written as a work of fiction, those who believe in ghosts will know the truth. This was an event that took place in the summer of 2013, when I was 12. You can read this for pleasure, but you must understand that I'm not writing this for you. I'm writing this for me, to keep me from going insane, thinking that I'm the only one alive who's seen her. Read at your pleasure, but remember; The woods of northern Vermont will hold her presence forever.

Journal entry #1,

July 2nd,

21:00 hours.

Today I went back to Camp Downer. I've always enjoyed coming to this camp, as its probably the only summer camp I've ever been to that hasn't either been some tribute to "God" that my mother sent me to in hopes that i'll find spirituality. Here, at Camp Downer, I feel as if i'm at home. And by home I dont mean my mothers house in Reading, I mean the place where I feel welcome. The place where people care about my well being. You see, my parents are divorced, and have been since I was three months old. I grew up with step-mothers and step-fathers, all of whom hated my other parent. I see my dad on weekends, but all he does when I see him is tell me how aweful my mother is and how she cheated him out of "our quality time". And my mother, bless her, can't even bear it when my dad comes up in conversation. All she will tell me about their divorce is that he is a cheating bastard who can't hold down a job and how she should have had me with another father. At Camp however, the counselors and the campers are friendly, if not outright caring. But i'm just running off at the mouth here.

I've been going to Camp Downer for 4 years in a row now, ever since I was 7. back in 2008 when I first went to Camp, I met my first cabin counselor, Nathan. He is an African American bodybuilder, who looks like he should be the quarter back for a professional football team, but don't mistake him for mean. He's a big teddy-bear. He has been working at camp Downer his entire life, and I've had him twice.

The cabin sistem is numbered, the higher number of the five cabins you are, the younger you are. For example, when I was seven, I was in Cabin 5. When I was 8, Cabin 4. Now, I'm in Cabin 2. I am so excited to be one of the older kids in the camp, it feels like i'm finally top dog. (Almost).

I even have Nathan again as counselor! This is going to be an awesome week, especially since I brought my best friend Eric to camp this year. The thing about Eric is he is a little attached to his home, so I'm not sure how he'll react to being sent to an overnight camp for a week, but we'll see. At least he'll have me. Eric loves to talk, he's probably one of the most loquacious people I know. Hopefully, he'll fit right in.

When we arrived at the camp, coming down the long dirt driveway, I was so excited. I was pleased to see that Eric was too. I had just got done telling him about the schedule that camp followed every year. There was a dance on the Wednesday of every week, and we could sign up for all the same activities together. They sung taps at night, and we woke up every morning at 07:00 hours to Reviole played on the camp bugle. The reason we had such military traditions at camp, I had told him, (and it was the truth) was because it used to be a boot camp for teenagers who wanted to join the military. I could think of no better place for Eric to spend his first week of summer camp.

My mom pulled into the dirt cul-de-sac style parking lot, and we all got out of the car in front of the mess hall. When we walked through the doors, we were greeted by Marc, the camp director at the time.

"Eli! Good to see you! I was getting worried you weren't going to show up this year!" I usually went to camp early in the summer, so it was a valid worry. "And this must be Eric!" He shook his hand enthusiasticly. "Glad you could make it!"

Eric, smiling from ear to ear, responded in the same excited tone. "He practically had to drag me here!"

"Sarcasm, right?" Asked Marc, giving us a sidelong glance.

"No." Said me and my mom at the same time. We chuckled at this for a minute, then got to business. Marc and my mother started to get paperwork signed, while Eric and I walked over to Cabin 2's table. We were the last ones there, fasionably late, as usual.

Eric and I introduced ourselves to all of our cabin mates, and as usual, Eric couldn't stop talking. He was just as happy as I'd hoped he would be. Soon later, my mother came over to us, and she kissed us on the forehead.

"Mom... your embarrassing me." I said, cringing.

"Oh, you'll thank me later." She said, winking.

"Yea, years later."

"Love you." She said, laughing.

"Love you too mom." I rolled my eyes, but I laughed.

Marc had walked up to the front of the room, and stood up on the staff table.

"Alright campers, listen up!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, which was a little funny because of his high-pitched voice. But those of us who had been there before knew that he had a speach prepared, and we'd best not interrupt.

"Welcome to Camp Downer! We may sound like a camp for people with extreme depression, but be ready to have the week of your life!" He went on to list the scheduled activities for the week, getting prolonged wolf calls when he brought up the dance. He told us about arts and crafts, softball (because baseball is too mainstream), swimming, basketball, and flag football. Then after he gave us our lunch schedule for the week, he gave all the tables directions to their cabins.

We walked up he hill to the boys cabins. It was through a short path up the hill through the woods. The cabins were set up with four in a row, with a staircase going up the hill in the center to Cabin 1. Cabin 2 was on the far left side of the row, with a view of the which were about 20 feet away. In between the cabin and the woods was a piece of dirt ground, with small patches of grass popping out. No one quite knew why, but grass almost never grew there. They even tried planting seeds, but they never sprouted, no matter how much we tended to them.

We entered Cabin 2, which was set up slightly differently than the other cabins. There were three bunkbeds, one against each wall. Eric took the top bunk facing the woods, and I took the top bunk opposite of him facing Cabin 3. No one took the top bunk that was against the wall, but all three bottom bunks were taken. Then, Nathan walked through the door.

"Alright boys, time for operation bed-making! The mission is self explanatory!" We jumped into action, setting up our sleeping bags and pillows. I finished first, and climbed down from my bed.

"Hey Nate!" I gave him a hug.

"Hey, E. How are ya buddy?"

"Never been better! You know how much I love camp."

"Only as much as I do."

By now, everyone had finshed setting up their sleeping area's, and we were ready to go down to the Pavillion, which was across the cul-de-sac from the mess hall. Every night and morning, the entire camp meets up in the pavillion to sing music, and watch as the counselors preform skits for the campers.

That night, we sang "Wagon Wheel" Darrius Rucker style, and watched some skits about how we should behave at camp put on by the counselers. Somehow, they made the skits funny, as they manage to do every year. After the Pavi time, we went up to the hill and gathered in a circle around the flag, holding hands, to sing taps.

"Day is done, gone the sun,  
From the lake, from the hills, from the sky;  
All is well, safely rest, God is nigh."

"Fading light, dims the sight,  
And a star gems the sky, gleaming bright.  
From afar, drawing nigh, falls the night."

"Thanks and praise, for our days,  
'Neath the sun, 'neath the stars, neath the sky;  
As we go, this we know, God is nigh."

"While the light fades from sight,  
And the stars gleaming rays softly send,  
To thy hands we our souls, Lord, commend."

The flag-light turned on, illuminating the flag, and we all turned to go to bed. Back at our cabins, we put our heads on our pillows, and went to sleep. Or I did, at least.


	2. Journal Entries 2 and 3

_Journal entry #2_

 _July 3rd,_

 _00:10 hours._

Eric just woke me up, shaking violently. He had crawled over the unused bunk over to mine. He seemed to be hysterical, repeating the same thing over and over.

"Outside! A girl... no eyes... Eli, she didn't have any fucking eyes! Dress... white, bloody, torn up dress... hair in knots..." he would just keep repeating that.

"Eric, it was just a dream. Calm down."

"No eyes... she was just outside the cabin, just outside... look!"

Grunting, I got up, and crawled over to his bunk. I had to admit, it was a creepy sight. I could imagine why the view would scare him into having a nightmare. But then I saw a shape in the trees...

But it disappeared behind a tree.

"What the hell was that?" I asked curiously. At this, Eric started to cry.

"Eric... shit... dude, calm down... your like what, 13? Quit your cryin... its just a dream."

He refused to go back to his bunk, so I let him sleep in mine for the rest of the night. But of course, that meant I'd have to sleep in his. I wasn't worried though, I didn't believe in monsters, or ghosts, so I pretty much chalked it up to be a nightmare. But I did have to wonder what that flash of white was I'd seen in the trees.

 _Journal Entry #3_

 _July 3rd,_

 _07:00 hours._

We woke up the next morning to Revile, as usual. I had completely forgotten the events of last night, until I climbed out of bed and realized I was on the wrong side of the cabin. Eric didn't say anything to me, (or to anyone else for that matter) that entire morning. Even on the way down to the mess hall, he was completely silent. He didn't even talk as he ate. This was odd, because it was usually impossible to get him to shut up. I knew it was because of last night, but I had a feeling informing Nathan that Eric was seeing dead people wouldn't go over well, so I decided i'd let the day play out and see what happened.

We finished lunch at about 07:45, and we went out to play our first game. It was softball. We had a really great game, I made 16 home runs, and I got the work out of a lifetime. The only problem was, Eric sat out the entire game. He didn't respond to anything the camp counselors said to him, which worried them. I heard Marc mention something about "mood swings" or whatever when he walked past me, but I wasn't paying much attention.

The next activity was riflery, which I also had with Eric. The counselors had been nice enough to allow us to be in the same activities for the entire week, thankfully. But riflery was very much the same story. Eric refused to touch the pellet gun, and simply sat down on a stump the entire time. The counselors tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem to hear a thing they said. Now I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't work up the guts to go over and check up on him.

Next, and last of the days activities, was arts and crafts.

We arrived in the arts and crafts cabin, and Nathan, who directed arts and crafts, (see? Teddy bear.) introduced himself to those who didn't know him, and greeted with a smile those who did. He then instructed us to draw freely for ten minutes, and then he would allow us to make friendship bracelets. I was never a very good artist, I was honestly more of a marksmen or athlete myself, but Eric was an amazing artist, so I agreed to do arts and crafts with him. I decided, since I really was a horrible drawer, to draw a stick figure on a hippo. When I was done, (about three minutes later) I captioned it 'The Hippo and the Boi." I waited out the rest of the ten minutes, watching as Eric scribbled furiously on his paper with a pencil, and occasionally a red crayon.

Nathan walked up the rows of desks, assessing our drawings, and nodding to himself, or giving out pointers about shading to campers. When he got to mine, he laughed. He continued laughing until he got to Eric, who was sitting next to me. His laughter, which was so light and airy, immediately ceased. A frown covered his face, then a scowl.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE HER!" He shouted suddenly, making every last one of the people in the room jump in fear. That deep voice, especially when it was yelling, was something that would scare anyone. Eric, especially, was shaking like a jitterbug.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE THAT GIRL!" I instantly knew what he had drawn.

Eric picked up his artwork, crumpled it, and threw it in the trash. He then led Eric out of the arts and crafts house, across the cul-de-sac, and into the mess hall, where the office for the camp director sat.

I stood up and walked over to the trash bin.

"He wouldn't want you to move!" Warned a girl about my age. I ignored her, and reached into the trash bin, pulling out the crumpled up drawing. When I looked at it, it was so realistic it could have been a picture. It scared the shit out of me, I even jumped after uncrumpling the paper.

The girls eyes appeared as though they'd been scooped out, leaving only black holes where eyes should be. Flaps that I assumed- no, _knew,_ were eyelids that now served no purpose, hung from the top of her eye-sockets. The girls hair, which reached down to her waist, was knotted up as though it hadn't been washed or combed in decades. The girls dress, which he hadn't shaded, appeared whiter than the moon. The only marks on it were what appeared to be blood streaks, and tears in parts of the dress.

I smoothed out the paper, and placed it in my pocket.

"Eli, what did he draw?" Asked the girl.

"Nothing."

"Eli, you should show us." Said another.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. I had no idea where the pent up anger had come from. But I got what I wanted, no one spoke until Marc walked in the door.

"Everyone may file out to the mess hall for lunch. I think we've had enough excitement for a while." He said in a tone of voice I never thought I'd hear him use. He was scared, and perhaps a little angry as well.

I didn't see Eric for the rest of the day, and when we returned to our cabins at night to go to sleep, and he wasn't there, I knew he'd been sent home. I also knew, that however hard I tried, I'd never convince Eric to come to summer camp again. And after what he saw, (yes, I now believed him.) i would be surprised if he ever spoke to me, or possibly anyone else, again. That night, I did something I never thought I'd do in my life. I prayed.

I prayed, and prayed, and prayed again that Eric would be ok. But at the same time, I told myself that if whatever "God" was out there didn't answer my prayer, I'd give up on religion completely. I'd never let my mom send me to some religious camp again, I'd never attend church, and on my life, I'd never waste another moment of my life praying to a being that lived to make the lives of human beings horrible. Was God unable or unwilling to keep things like this from happening, or did he simply not notice?


	3. Final Journal Entries

**These were my final journal entries. Make what you will of them, as they conclude everything i've written about so far.**

 _Journal entry #4._

 _July 4th,_

 _02:00 hours._

I had a dream, just that morning, that Eric was sitting in his room, digging his eyes out with a plastic spoon. I can't pretend I don't have any idea where that came from, but it only put emphasis on a decision I had made before falling asleep last night. I was going to make Nathan tell me the who that girl is. I climbed down from my bed, and woke him up.

"Look, Nathan, my best friend saw the girl in the picture. I know you know who she is, and I need you to tell me. He could be in danger." I said, trying to keep myself from getting angry.

"Eli, bud, its two in the morning. Go to bed." He rolled over, and went still. I tapped him on the shoulder, but he ignored me. I tried a couple more times, then went back to bed. I hated to admit defeat, but I decided I would try again later, perhaps after the dance, I'd get him alone.

The day went by normally, minus the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I'd had. I mean, I was 12 years old, gimme a break. Finally, after dinner, we all gathered in the Pavilion, and the music began to play. It was around dusk, and there was food, which made things all the better. They were playing my favorite kind of music; cold, hard country. Usually at camp, I would dance, but today I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just sat outside on the Pavi's stairs. When Nathan saw me, he came over and sat down next to me.

"Why don't we talk? There will be partying at the cabins tonight, and I'll tell you everything I know about the girl. Maybe it will help you take care of Eric."

"Thanks, Nate."

I stood up, and walked across the cul-de-sac to the shower-houses so I could use the bathroom. After I did my thing, I stood up and went to wash my hands. I looked into the mirror, closed my eyes, and washed my face. I tucked my head below the mirror, and dried my face with a paper towel, than looked back into the mirror.

She was behind me. Pointing at me, head cocked. Her eyes... or rather lack there of... my god... I cant even think about it without getting shaky. I turned around, and there was no one there.

 _Journal entry #5._

 _July 4th,_

 _20:00 hours._

They had fireworks up at the cabins. The fireworks eventually died down enough that I could talk to Nathan. I approached him, but didn't say a word. He nodded, and we walked over to the picnic table up by Cabin 1.

"So I suppose I'll start from the beginning." He said.

"One would think." He ignored this.

"It all started when I was a CIT here at camp. It was my first week, and I was assigned to Cabin 2. I had absolutely no experience in dealing with kids, so it was a good thing I was working with another counselor. But anyhow, before the first week, the camp held a meeting about one female camper, about 9 years old, who had extreme anxiety, and always thought she was being followed. She claimed that she saw a man following her everywhere she went, but doctors had confirmed that it was just a figment of her imagination. The camp director at that time warned us to be careful around the girl, and to keep a close eye on her. Well anyhow, when the week began, she claimed to have seen the man many times, and she would wake up at night screaming. It was a scream so loud we could hear it all the way over at Cabin 2. That Wednesday, at the dance, the girl disappeared. She was wearing a white dress. We didn't even notice she'd gone until we were all gathered around the flag to sing taps, and she wasn't there. When we noticed she was gone, we immediately gathered all the campers in the mess hall, and called the police. When the police arrived, they instructed us to search the woods with them, and to split up. We all searched the woods, and I was off on my own with a flashlight. Eventually, I arrived at a field, and I started to walk out to the center. Pretty soon, I noticed the girl. But she was lying on the ground. I checked her pulse, and she was dead. She was lying face down on the ground. When I looked around, I noticed two round white shapes on the ground, and when I touched them, they were squishy... they were her eyes, and there was blood all over. Next to the eyes was a plastic spoon from the party. I knew I couldn't turn the body in, I knew that if I did, the parents would be ruined. Better them think she's still out there somewhere, than for them to know she had spooned her eyes out, and died. So I gathered the eyes in a shoebox, and buried the body. I buried the box under the door mat in Cabin 2. To this day, I am not sure I did the right thing, but I've stuck with my decision."

I was stunned, to say the least.

 _Journal entry 6._

 _July 18th, 2016_

 _24:08 hours._

I've got to say, I was surprised to find this journal packed away in my bag that I packed for Camp Downer this year. But since I did, I figured I may as well use it. You see, I went to camp this year as a CIT, and I have something to share.

This was Nathans last year at Camp, and I replaced him in Cabin 2. I can't say I was very excited to be given that station, but beggars cant be chosers. When I got there, I got to see Nathan one last time before he left for good. He told me that there was a shovel waiting for me in the cabin, and that hopefully I could dig myself up some peace of mind. I knew that I had to, but part of me told me that there was no reason for me to do it. But I also knew that if I was going to do it, it had to be before the campers arrived, so I wouldn't spook anyone. Well, Saturday at midnight, I started to dig under the doormat.

And hit what appeared to be a cardboard Nike shoebox. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was afraid to reach down and pull it out, but I did. I had an aweful feeling I was carrying something horrible, so I didn't open it. However, I did something else. I tilted it on its side.

There were two thumps, as two round objects hit the downward edge of the box.

 **So there it is. All written down. Believe it if you wish, don't if you must. But understand, that again, I didn't write this for you. I wrote this for me. But remember, if you go to Camp Downer, keep your eyes on the woods. Because God knows they have their eyes on you.**


End file.
